


Elements

by Zeth (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dean Winchester as God, Gen, divine!Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Zeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's not communing with nature. It's - it's -... I don't have a good name for this."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elements

Dean would find that the solid earth grounded him. Any time that the electricity, the grace building up inside his veins became too much to handle, like he was going to explode and his atoms would be scattered throughout the universe, he would find a nearby forest and walk through the paths that had been laid down by deer and the animals before him. The animals that his predecessor (it was so odd to refer to Chuck as that) had made and sculpted their evolution like clay on a pottery wheel. He could feel the thrum of the forest through his veins, and it wasn't like the thrum of the electricity that he could feel in Bobby's house or the thrum of daily human life. This felt more fluid, a small and permeating layer of energy that calmed his senses, that didn't aggravate him and give him pins and needles like the electricity in a regular office building would. He inhaled and let out a deep breath, allowing his bare feet to sink into the ground and to just feel. For a while, he could pretend that he wasn't a conscious being. Instead, he could track the flow of energy from one ant to the next as they passed on food in their underground tunnels. Or the way that the trees took in the carbon dioxide and breathed just like humans would, but it was slower, not as concerned or as rapid, and languid. It brought a sense of peace and stability to him as he stood in the forest. He became calm, and that overwhelming charge inside him calmed down as he got in touch with raw creation.

After about thirty minutes of this, he walked back to Bobby's house.

"Have fun with your little commune with nature?" Bobby asked, flicking over another page of an old book.

Dean grinned, "Shut up, mortal."

Bobby grinned before going back to talking about a rugaru up north.

**Author's Note:**

> Of course with Earth there will also be the other four elements. Which I will probably eventually do. Yay.  
> Love it? Hate it? Tell me in the comments!


End file.
